


Male Naga Kasen x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Male Monster/Female Reader, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Naga, Oral, Vaginal Sex, male/female - Freeform, monster/human, naga/human - Freeform, reader - Freeform, tiny mention of blood & injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Snake in the grass... ;)Maybe inviting a stranger to live with you wasn’t sane but you were lonely and it was cold outside.
Relationships: Male Naga x Female Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 273
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Male Naga Kasen x Female Reader

Everyone in the village would agree that you had the best garden around for miles. With its winding brick paths, wooden arches, stone benches, a pond full of koi fish and a wide variety of flowers and plants at every turn, it was a garden lovers paradise. It was also your pride and joy, you could and did spend many hours of your day in it, either tending to the plants or just sitting enjoying the sun and smells of the plants.

You couldn’t take all the credit for it though, it had been your grandparents before yours and they had designed and made it the garden it is today. You had inherited the house after their passing six months previously, but you were proud you had kept up with the maintenance of the garden ever since. 

Now with winter coming, you had the painstaking task of moving all the smaller plants into the greenhouse and covering the rest at night to protect from frost. It was already freezing cold in the mornings and at night, and since you hated the cold, you were dreading the next few months. You wouldn’t be able to enjoy sitting out in the garden but you would make sure to keep your garden safe during the winter months. 

One morning as you are kneeling by the pond, checking that the fish are doing well in the cold, you jump hearing the sound of a shotgun being fired. Head swinging wildly in the direction of next doors garden, you wonder what poor creature old man McGregor has in his sights this time. Shaking your head, you cautiously make your way to the boundary between your garden and his, cringing again when you see the poor state of it.

Mr. McGregor's sorry state of a garden was the bane of your existence. The grass was overgrown and had taken up the entirety of the garden. The stone paths and pond you remember seeing during your visits as a child long gone, Iost to the wilderness that had become McGregor's garden. When you’d first seen it you had wondered if the old man was just now incapable of tending to it and you had gone round there offering your assistance.

Unfortunately you had found Mr. McGregor to be as prickly as the cacti in your greenhouse and he had told you that the day he accepted your help would be the same day that hell freezes over, before telling you to get the hell off his property or he’d shoot you for trespassing. You hadn’t spoken to him since but you had seen him a few times out in his garden with his shotgun, shooting into the grass, yelling about foxes and rabbits not being welcome on his property. 

You can hear him now, muttering something about snakes in the grass and you shake your head again with a sigh. The only snakes in these parts were completely harmless and all would be hibernating at this time of year. You’re pretty sure Mr. McGregor is insane and he was going to end up hurting somebody one day, or himself. 

‘‘Mr McGregor,’’ you call, flinching as he turns towards you with a scowl. ‘‘Is everything okay?’’

‘‘Mind your own business lassie,’’ he says, before turning back to glare at the grass. 

You watch for a moment, frowning and biting your lip to keep from saying anything else, before going back to tend to your garden. You keep one eye on McGregor while you do this and once he turns and goes back into the house, you make your way back over to the fence to peer into the long grass. Was the old man imagining things or was there really something in there. You didn’t know but you stood there waiting for any signs of life regardless.

Just as you turn away breathing a sigh of relief you swear you can hear something. Head swiveling back to look at the grass, you hold your breath listening for the sound again. Frowning when you hear a small whimper, you climb up the first rung of the fence and try to get a better look in the grass. When you hear it again, you frown in confusion. That doesn’t sound like any animal you’ve ever heard, in fact the whimpers sound human.

‘‘Hello,’’ you call tentatively. A couple of heartbeats pass before the noise comes again, this time accompanied by a rustle in the grass only five foot from your position. ‘‘Who’s there?’’ You ask warily. You can hear the tremor in your voice and you glance down at McGregor's house nervously thinking that his shotgun may come in handy right about now. 

Looking back to the grass you jump in shock, falling back off the fence and landing on your ass with a thud when you see a pair of strangely human looking yellow eyes staring back at you. Scrambling to stand you see the eyes along with a pale forehead and a shock of black hair staring back at you. 

‘‘W-who.. W-what... Why are you in the grass?’’ You stutter, your voice trembling far more than you would like. 

‘‘Hiding.’’ A definitely male voice replies whispering.

‘‘Hiding from what?’’ You say frowning. 

‘‘The old man,’’ he replies with a wary glance towards the house. 

‘‘Why are you in there in the first place?’’

‘‘I was looking for food.’’

_Food?_ Is he homeless you think startled. ‘‘Well you better get out of there before Mr. McGregor comes back,’’ you say warning him.

‘‘I…’’ he says, before ducking down out of sight. ‘‘I don’t want to ssscare you, I… I’m not exactly human.’’

_Oh_. Well that explains a few things. There aren’t many non-humans living in your village but there were a few, so you weren’t completely unused to being around such creatures. You wonder what type he is before telling him that it’s okay to come out and that you aren’t scared. 

‘‘You’ll have to climb over the fence but be quick, we don’t want McGregor seeing you,’’ you say. 

‘‘Okay. Okay I’m coming,’’ he says. 

You see the long grass sway as he moves towards you and as he appears at the fence you gasp, automatically taking a step back when you see he’s a naga. Naga are never seen in the village, they tend to stick to the woods and away from humans. Though they do have a bad reputation for being aggressive towards humans when they do encounter them. 

You watch him warily as he easily climbs the fence and as he settles down on his tail in your garden, tail coiling around himself, you have to admit he doesn’t seem very threatening. As he stands before you, wringing his hands together with a nervous smile on his face, you see that he looks more scared of you than you are of him. 

He’s smaller than you imagined a naga would be, or perhaps he just seems that way because his tail is coiled. His eyes are indeed yellow and his black hair is long, reaching all the way down to his hips where his naked human torso meets his snake tail. The pale skin of his human half and the dark green of his snake half make a striking contrast, but his body is filthy with mud and his hair is tangled. He’s thin too, definitely underweight you think with a frown as you run your gaze over him. As you catch sight of streak of blood across the underbelly of his tail you gasp and take a step towards him, stopping when he jerks in fright. 

‘‘You’re hurt,’’ you say, remembering his whimpers from before.

‘‘J-just a graze,’’ he replies, glancing down at his tail. 

‘‘Still, you should come in to the house and let me clean it,’’ you say, worried it will get infected if left untreated.

‘‘Really? You would let me in your home?’’ He asks, with a look of surprise. 

‘‘Is there a reason I shouldn’t,’’ you ask him warily, but still gesturing for him to follow you as you make your way down the path towards your house. 

‘‘No but… Aren’t you ssscared of me,’’ he asks sounding confused as he follows quietly behind you. 

‘‘Should I be?’’ You ask, glancing at him. You see his eyes widen and he shakes his head revealing pointy ears hiding behind his hair. 

‘‘N-no of course not,’’ he says as you reach your back door. Then he sighs. ‘‘It’s just most humans are ssscared of my kind.’’

‘‘I admit I was... wary at first,’’ you say glancing at him as you enter the house, ‘‘but I know you should never judge a book by its cover. You just seem like you need my help more than anything.’’

‘‘Thank you,’’ he says smiling, before glancing around your kitchen in interest. ‘‘You’re very kind.’’

‘‘I try. Now, wait here while I go get the first aid kit.’’

You see him nodding absently as you leave to get it, but he seems more interested in the contents of your kitchen. Upon returning you find him investigating the contents of your fruit bowl, picking up the fruit, when he sees you he jumps guiltily before putting the orange he’s picked up back. You just smile at him and tip the contents of the first aid kit over the kitchen table, before getting a bowl of water.

‘‘Do you have a name?’’ You ask him, as you set about cleaning the wound.

‘‘Kasen,’’ he says, holding still and watching what you’re doing. 

‘‘Where do you live?’’ You ask him curiously, as you rinse the cloth in the water. He hisses as you clean the wound, but you’re are relieved to see he was right about it just being a graze. You won’t even need to bandage it. You look up at him curiously when he doesn’t answer, only to see him looking out your window with a frown. ‘‘Kasen, you okay?’’

He nods, then looks at you. ‘‘I lived in the woods,’’ he sighs, before looking down. ‘‘But another Naga challenged me for the territory and I lost.’’

‘‘Oh. Is that why you were near the houses?’’

‘‘Yesss. I’ve been living on the edge of the woods looking for a new territory but food has been ssscarce now it’s winter.’’

‘‘Don’t nagas hibernate?’’ You ask him curiously, as you pack everything back in the first aid kit, leaving just an antiseptic wipe out. 

‘‘We tend to stay in our nests as we don’t like the cold but no we don’t hibernate,’’ he explains shaking his head. 

‘‘Oh. I didn’t know that,’’ you say sitting back thinking. ‘‘I still need to clean your wound with an antiseptic wipe but I think you should shower first.’’ 

‘‘Shower?’’ He asks frowning. 

‘‘Yeah you know, to bathe.’’ You say explaining. 

‘‘Oh,’’ he says, looking down at himself. 

‘‘Come on,’’ you say smiling, leading him to your bathroom. Kasen looks confused and then startled when you turn the water on and you patiently turn it on and off for him to show him how it works. When he nods understanding, you go get him a towel for when he’s done.

‘‘Take your time. I’ll go make us some lunch,’’ you say leaving him to it. 

Thinking that he must be cold in this weather with no clothes, you go search for an old jumper and with that accomplished, you head to the kitchen. As you potter around in the kitchen, you wonder what he would like to eat. He looks so starved he’d probably eat anything you think, but prepare a variety of things hoping he will at least like the food you give him. As you cook you come to the decision to ask Kasen to stay with you, at least for the winter. It may be idiotic to ask a naga you’ve only just met to live with you but you can’t throw him out into the cold with nowhere to go.

With the food ready on the table and no sign of Kasen, you are just about to check on him, when he suddenly appears at the kitchen door. As he stands there running his claws through his hair trying to detangle it and you have to stop your jaw from dropping. He’s gorgeous you think, with his long wet hair dripping down his lean chest and his now clean tail almost shining and catching the light as it twitches. When his long forked tongue flicks out to taste the air you give yourself a mental slap for thinking very inappropriate thoughts.

Getting up from where you’ve sat at the kitchen table, you grab the old jumper you found that once belonged to your grandfather and hand it to him. ‘‘Here, hopefully this will keep you warm,’’ you say smiling and hoping he doesn’t notice your blush. He looks at the jumper for a moment before gently taking it from you with a soft thank you and puts it on. The jumper is far to big for him, your grandfather being bigger built but it will do for now. 

‘‘Hold still while I wipe your wound and then you can join me and eat as much as you like,’’ you say. 

His eyes flick to yours in surprise, meeting them briefly before he eyes the food. He holds still though as you run the wipe over the graze, only releasing a small hiss when it first touches the scales on his tail. When your done, he can’t get to the table fast enough, and you release a small chuckle while you bin the wipe and wash your hands.

As you eat, he asks about you and what you do. You tell him about your grandparents passing and about the garden, with all it’s different plants. Then you mention that you have a spare room and ask if he would like to stay with you for the winter. He looks at you in shock and asks if you're sure, but after some persuasion he agrees to spend the winter with you.

* * *

The winter months pass slowly but you enjoy them with Kasen there to keep you company. You spend the days getting to know each other better and you teach him card games that you play in the evenings. You still go out to the garden to care for the plants, but Kasen stays in the house really not liking the cold. You have to keep the heating on in the house otherwise Kasen gets sluggish and sleepy but it’s nice for you to return to after being out in the garden. 

A couple of days before Christmas, you come to the realisation that you don’t ever want Kasen to leave. You’ve really come to like him, may even love him, in the time he’s been with you. It’s the little things he does, like making you a cup of something warm for when you return from the garden and how he lets you recline on his tail when you both sit reading by the fire. 

The question is, should you do something about it. Kasen hasn’t let on if he feels anything for you, he’s still as shy as the day he came to live with you. He has however put weight on and looks much healthier. It’s all you can do not to jump him in the evenings when you cuddle into him by the fire. Unsure of his feelings however and not wanting to be rejected you put your thoughts and feelings aside and try to carry on as normal.

As winter turns into spring, Kasen starts to come out with you into the garden, to help. You’re on edge the entire time expecting him to tell you that he will be leaving any day now. For some reason you can’t bring yourself to tell him how you feel and that you want him to stay. Instead you start to withdraw, speaking to him less, preparing yourself for the day he leaves. So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Kasen notices the change. 

As you sit on the couch reading one evening, you can feel Kasens eyes on you as he lies curled up by the fire. You can practically feel the tension in the air and you can’t concentrate on your book at all. Getting up with the intention of heading to the kitchen to avoid his stare, you’re suddenly startled to find yourself pulled down to Kasens side as he uses his tail to bring you down to him.

‘‘Kasen. What are doing?’’ You ask shocked. 

‘‘Trying to get your attention,’’ he says explaining. ‘‘You have been ignoring me for daysss… Now tell me what isss wrong?’’

‘‘Nothings wrong. I’m fine,’’ you say frowning. Even to your ears you sound unconvincing and as you try to get up he coils his tail harder around your waist, refusing to let you up. ‘‘Kasen,’’ you say warningly. 

‘‘You can get up once you’ve told me what’s the matter with you,’’ he says, sounding determined. 

You’re actually surprised with how forceful he’s being, used to him being so shy. You didn’t think he had it in him but still you’re stubborn. ‘‘I told you it’s nothing.’’

‘‘And I don’t believe you,’’ he says hissing. 

You look at him shocked before you burst into tears. You want to tell him you love him and want him to stay but you’re scared he’ll leave if you do, but if you don’t tell him he might leave anyway. It’s all too much and you cling to him as you cry. His arms go around your waist and he rocks you back and forth and you hear him muttering apologies.

‘‘I’m sorry,’’ you gasp, as you get your emotions under control. 

‘‘No I’m sssorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry,’’ he says, stroking your hair back of your face. ‘‘I just wanted to know what’s wrong. You’ve been so distant the last few days,’’ he adds, looking dejected. 

‘‘I… I don’t want you to leave,’’ you say lowly, looking down at your hands, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

‘‘Leave? Why would I leave?’’ He asks, frowning in confusion.

‘‘You only agreed to stay with me for the winter,’’ you say explaining.

‘‘Oh… That was months ago,’’ he says shaking his head. ‘‘I don’t want to leave you either.’’

‘‘You don’t?’’ You ask, looking at him with hope. 

‘‘No,’’ he says smiling. ‘‘I love you,’’ he adds, before brushing his lips shyly across your own. 

You kiss him back eagerly, before pulling back. ‘‘I love you too,’’ you say smiling widely.

Noticing the blush that’s overtaken his face, you giggle and kiss him again, running your tongue over his fangs. He pulls back with a gasp, before kissing his way down your neck and over your collarbone causing you to moan. His hands tighten on your back and he pulls back to look at you. 

‘‘I want you,’’ he says, hissing lowly.

You nod, kissing his lips again. ‘‘I want you too,’’ you say as you run your hands over his scales where they meet his torso. He gasps, his tail tightening around you briefly. 

‘‘Bedroom?’’ He asks.

‘‘No,’’ you say shaking your head. ‘‘Here by the fire.’’ You can’t believe he returns your feelings and desires and you’re unwilling to wait even one more minute to be with him. 

Kasen smiles slowly before he guides you back to recline against his tail, where he proceeds to strip you off your clothes. You sit up to tug his jumper off over his head, then lay back again to admire his lean form. Seeing a slit at the top of his tail which looks swollen, you run your hand over it curiously and he gasps writhing before he takes your hand and places by your side. 

‘‘I want to explore you first my love,’’ he says, running his hands over your arms. 

You’re content to lie back allowing him to explore for now, knowing you will soon get your turn and you moan as he leans over you to kiss over your chest and nipples. His long forked tongue flicks over one nipple before he takes it in his mouth and sucks, playing with your other breast with with one hand as his other holds you waist. You tangle your hands in his hair holding him to you and closing your eyes to enjoy his attention on your breasts. 

Feeling his tail shift under you, you wonder what he’s doing until you feel his tail wrap around your waist, lifting you higher, which puts your slit level with his face. Your eyes pop open to see him staring and you shift self consciously. 

‘‘Don’t stare,’’ you say, moving your hand to cover yourself but he quickly catches your wrist and prevents you from doing so.

‘‘I can't help it…’’ he says with his tongue flicking out. ‘‘You’re so beautiful.’’

Before you can respond to that he leans forward and flicks his tongue down your slit causing you to jerk and gasp. He runs his tongue over and over your clit before working it inside you, licking around and over your inner walls. You moan and writhe, struggling against his hold as he brings you close to coming with just a few strokes of his tongue. 

Suddenly he twists his body to lay back on the rug on the floor and holds you above his head continuing to fuck you with his tongue. As one clawed hand digs into your thighs, he shifts the other to rub over your clit, pushing you over the edge and making you come with a squeal. 

You would collapse if not for his tail, as it is you feel completely boneless as he lowers you to lie beside him, where you lay gasping for breath for what feels like forever. You come round as you feel him lay kisses over your belly, working his way up to your neck and then to your lips.

‘‘Still with me?’’ He asks. 

‘‘Mmm just about,’’ you reply, opening your eyes to see him raised above you with a shy smile on his face. 

Kissing him again, your trail your hands down his chest and pull away to gaze down his body. Your jaw drops open as you see he has two cocks where you expected to see just one. Looking up at him in shock, you are not surprised to see him flushing profusely, not meeting your gaze. With a sly smirk you run your fingertips over his upper cock, biting your lip to keep from chuckling as he gasps and jerks, his cocks hitting against your thigh. 

You explore him eagerly, testing the weight and girth of both cocks in your hands. Both cocks are a light green colour which fades to a darker green at the base, just a shade lighter than his tail. The upper cock is thick, with ridges and a sharp tip. It curves upwards attractively, angled just right. While his lower cock is longer but thinner, with a wide flat tip. 

Together they are far to thick for you to take both at once, at least not without some major prep and you wonder if he will mind, but as you listen to him moan and whimper as you grip him in your hands you figure at this point he probably won’t even notice. Pushing him to lie back on the floor you hover over him, rolling your hips so that the tips of both cocks rub against your slit.

‘‘ _P_ _lease.._. Oh please,’’ he begs with his eyes clenched shut.

‘‘Kasen..,’’ you say, lining up his upper cock against your opening and taking just the tip of it inside. ‘‘Kasen look at me.’’ 

You wait until he meets your eyes before lowering yourself all the way down his cock with a triumphant smile. Kasen throws his head back with a groan and clutches at your hips with his claws. He feels glorious inside, you can feel the ridges of his cock and his girth stretches your walls as you roll your hips up and down. The lower cock presses up against the cheeks of your ass as you slide over it and it occurs to you that you could take both cocks in different way. 

You’ll have to remember that for next time you think as you realise that Kasen won’t last much longer. He ruts up into you hissing in pleasure as he increases the pace, using his tail to move you faster. Reaching down you rub your clit wanting to reach that peak again with him and as you clench your muscles around his cock he comes with a gasp of your name. 

As you feel the heat of his come inside you and up your back from his other cocks release, it pushes you over the edge and your vision goes blurry as you cry out coming around his cock causing him to gasp and twitch inside you. 

‘‘I love you,’’ he says with a rasping chuckle as you collapse on top of him. 

‘‘Mmm I love you too,’’ you say, smiling lazily as he strokes the back of your neck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated and very motivating!


End file.
